Reborn Angel
by Cherry Blossom Girl13
Summary: Sequal to 'Lifeless' Itachi's life sucks! He is now in the leaf again and lives with Sasuke. He dreams about her but what happens if he wakes up to her there with him! Ita/Saku Full Summary inside! Please Enjoy OCC-ness!
1. I found him!

Reborn Angel

_Summary: Life sucks! Sakura died and Itachi can't take it, he's about to break! He goes to see Tsunade and tells her everything. He's aloud back into the village but he still sees her in his dreams. What if one day he woke up to her voice and his dream became a reality?_

**A/N: Here you go everyone the squeal to 'Lifeless' please enjoy! Also remember it's in Sakura's POV.**

How I got here, well I don't know. All I remember was... hmm... now that I think about it I don't remember anything! I know that I died and that I died to protect someone... I think I may have loved him. His face is blurry I can't see it clearly.

If I see his face for real I'll recognize it. I know I will! Now I have to find him! I will... I must... I have to... I love him.

I was running thought the forest wearing a black cloak. I had to hide my bright pink hair. I'm going to have to cut it soon. It's grown to my mid-thigh. My hair is in a ponytail and is under my hood. I pass yet another village. I don't know where I'm going but I know that he will be there.

The night air is cool against my face. As I near the end of the forest I see lights fill the sky. There is another village at the end of the forest. I have bin traveling for hours now. I slowed to a walk. As I walked out of the forest a giant wall stood before me. I look to a sign a few feet away it says 'Welcome to Kohona' in large bold letters.

Kohona? That name is familiar! My memories are coming back to me! He's here I know he is!

I jumped onto the wall and into the village undetected. I walked in the shadows to hide from the villagers. Music and the smell of food filled the air. A festival must be going on.

I jump to the building tops and mask my chakura perfectly. I kneeled down and looked out over the people. They were all happy. Then something caught my eye. A blond boy with spiky hair and bright blue eyes wearing festival clothing that was orange and red with little green frogs on them walked into view. His name came to me in a heart beat.

"Naruto." I whispered so softly I barley heard it myself. Next to him was a boy with ebony blue hair and deep black eyes. He was wearing the same as the Naruto but it was light blue then dark blue and white with the Uchiha fan on the back. He looked like the man I was looking for but I knew his name. "Sasuke." I whispered softly.

Then _he_came! He was the one I had been looking for! His face was perfect in my head now! Then his name came to me. "Itachi." his name rolled off my lips. He was more beautiful now then in my memory. His jet black hair was pulled neatly into a loose ponytail and his beautiful eyes reflected the moon. He was wearing the same thing as Sasuke but with little differences.

I wish I could call out to him... to them. But I didn't. I stayed silent and watched them closely. They all played games and won prizes but no matter how many things Itachi won he seem sad. I spent the rest of the night following him.

All kinds of girls hit on him but he didn't seem to notice their existence. When the festival started to come to an end Itachi and Sasuke left. I followed them to the Uchiha Compound. It was clean but still deserted. They walked to the main household. It was clean as well. I guess they live with each other now. Itachi went into his room and Sasuke went into his to change.

By now it was close to midnight. When I was sure Itachi was done changing I went to his window. The light was out and Itachi was laying in his bead breathing softly. H mumbled softly to himself. He kept saying things like 'I love you too' and 'Please come back' and then so softly that I nearly missed it he whispered 'Sakura...'

I could have cried but I had to stay silent. So I did. I stayed the whole night listening to Itachi mumble to himself. I followed him around during the day and listen to him dream of me every night. It had almost been a week now and I felt the need to show myself now.

Itachi seemed to be more and more depressed everyday. So one night I snuck into his room and sat next to his bad. He was having a nightmare of me leaving. I smiled softly and whispered soothing in his ear. "It's ok Itachi. I'm here." his feathers calmed.

"Sakura..." he mumbled. I smiled again. "Hmmm?" I said softly. "Where are you?" he asked sleepily. I thought for a moment. "Open your eyes and you will see me." I whispered. His eyes snapped open. He stared at the ceiling for a moment. Then he turned to look at me. His eyes grew wide. "Sakura?" He whispered softly his face pained as if waiting for me to disappear.

I smiled softly and kissed his warm lips. "Yes?" I said when we separated. His eyes were wide with shock. He touched his lips. "Are you... are you really here?" he asked softly. He reached out for my face. Then paused. I smiled warmly and leaned into his touch.

"Sakura..." He whispered. I closed my eyes and nodded. I pulled my hood down to reveal my pink hair.

**A/N: So how was it? This is my first time doing a story in First person so cut me some slack, ok? I really hope you like it so far! Please rate and review and I will post more chapters!!**


	2. A long awaited kiss

Reborn Angel

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Please enjoy!**

He moved closer. I watched as he took in my appearance. Then his face twisted with confusion.

"But..." He looked as though he couldn't find the words. "But how? I saw you... but you... I thought that...?"

I cocked my head to the left and raised an eyebrow. He shook his head; his black hair swayed freely behind him. I smiled at him. "I'm not sure." I answered all his unfinished questions. Itachi raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "How do I know it's you?"

I though for a moment then it came to me.

'Well at least she's not here...' I thought.

'**Who?' Inner- me asked.**

'Damn it! No one never mind!' I hissed.

'**... Wait! It was me you were talking about wasn't it?!' Inner-me asked glaring at me.**

I growled and she ran into a corner. 'What should I do to make Itachi believe it's me and no illusion or fake?' I asked.

**Inner-me jumped out of the corner with a huge smile. 'Flash him!'**

'Sick! No way!' I yelled slightly embarrassed.

'**Your right...' Inner-me said quietly. 'You'd probably blind him... and just after you healed him too...'**

'Thank you... wait... HEY!' I growled. Inner-me screamed and ran back into the corner to hide. Then it came to me! I moved and sat next to him. "Alright I'll give you proof." I took a deep breath and started:

_"Boy, boy, boy, boy..._

_To see you sends shivers up my spine._

_Be trusted, be mine._

_To stay with me for ever more,_

_Can you hear me stop breathing?_

****

Chorus

__

When your by my side!

EVERYthings alright!

Angels descend from above!

We walk thepath of only one.

Keep your voice down low,

I said keep you voice down low.

Do you hear? Can you say?

Never mind!

OhhhhhhhhHHHHH! Yeah!

****

Chorus x2

__

Watch closely as the angel,

does it's heartfelt dance.

Listen to it's heart beating!

Listen!

Can you take a chance?

****

Chorus x2

_Now even you can take a chance..._

_Can you take a chance?_

_Before we're all gone!-_

I finished and looked at him, "And you know what? You're all that matters to me." His suspicions eye's softened. I smiled and scooted closer until I could feel his light breath on my face. It seemed like an eternity for our lips to connect but when it happened it was worth it.

My mind became goo as we kissed. I opened my eyes to see a small tear travel down his pale cheek. I moved from his lips slowly and went to where his tear was. I looked at it for a moment before kissing it away. All the while he watched me with his mesmerizing black eyes.

I could feel the tear's wetness on my lips as I kissed him again, and again, and again. I felt the need and desire to do it again and again. Itachi allowed me to kiss him. When I took a pause to look at him he spoke softly. "Before you die... you had..." he seemed to have a hard time saying this.

"Wings?" I helped. He took a sharp breath and nodded. I smiled at him. "Did you like them?" I asked. He seemed hesitant but nodded slowly. I turned away from him and lowered my cloak so it laid on my lap, my bear back facing him. I closed my eyes and pulled power from the core. I snapped open my eyes and released the power on my back.

With that two large angle wings sprouted from my back. I pulled my hair over both my shoulders to hid my body and turned to him. Right then I decide that I would keep my hair the way it was. Though when I turned around I had to laugh because Itachi's expression was in face priceless!

**A/N: How was it? Sorry for the slow update! Also can you tell me if you like the song or not and if their good I'll tell you a secret about it! Please rate and review!**


	3. One simple hug

Reborn Angel

**A/N: I'm sorry for the slow update!! Also I'm sorry that it's really short!! Please enjoy anyway!**

He stared in complete and utter aw. This was so different then I'm used to. I smiled at him and brought a wing forward. He stared at it for a moment before looking to me again. "You can touch it." I said softly. Itachi seemed like he wasn't too found of the idea too much but sure enough he reached out and touched a feather. I smiled at his calm features.

"See how easy we can get along when one can successfully listen to the other." I joked. Itachi sent me a tiny glare. I closed my eyes and pulled the wings back into my body. I pulled up the cloak and made sure it was secure before pushing my hair back behind my back. I turned and looked at him.

I brought my hand forward and pushed him down on his bed. I scooted and sat closer to his head. "Close your eyes and dream a dream that only you and me have seen." I cooed. Itachi stared at me with sleepy dark eyes. I know what he wants to know but is too prideful to ask. "I'll be here when you wake." I told him. He seemed reluctant to close his eyes.

To anyone who had seen how much we've known each other and who we are would think that we are moving too quick and that Uchiha aren't suppose to fall in love so easily. That's true but first off the Stone of Life helps people fall in love with me quicker, plus of who I am makes some difference. I'm so attractive so deal with it! Just kidding. Everything will be true soon, maybe.

I laid down next to Itachi and closed my eyes. I watched his dreams. All moving in small clips that one may not be able to follow first time. Itachi has many dreams at once. Some good some bad others that make no sense at all. I followed him through a mini replay of his life. I cried, I cooed, I sobbed, I laughed, I sighed and I smiled at all the memories that played before me.

When he finally left his dream world he opened his eyes. I opened mine as well. I sat up and he looked at me. My back faced him. I felt his eyes burrow through me. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him. "I told you I'd be here when you wake." I said to him. It was maybe around 9'o clock.

His eyes softened at me but his face betrayed nothing. I felt like I could stare into his eyes forever but I could hear Itachi's stomach crunching. He's hungry. I smiled even more. "Breakfast." I said to him.

He looked at me like he had never heard that word before. His eyes glowed and he nodded. "You?" he asked. I shook my head. "I don't eat." I told him. He nodded and lead the way out of the room into the livingroom and kitchen. Sasuke and Naruto sat at the counter chatting away.

I smiled at the familiar boys. Boy wont they be surprised. "Ne, Naruto, Sasuke- kun. Long time no see." I said and waited. Both of them froze and shot around to look at me. The next thing I knew Naruto had engulfed me in a hug. That was when the reunion began with one simple hug.

**A/N: What do you think? Please let me know what you think! Rate and review! Have a good day!**


	4. Importaint Note

**Authors Note...**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating, a close friend of mine is in the hospital and is dying. I need to be with him. I'm sorry, I will update as soon as I can. I'm sorry don't loose faith in me. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this. I will try to update soon. Have a good day everyone. Thank you for your support.**

**~Cherry Blossom Girl13~**


End file.
